


Does It Offend You, Yeah?

by chelsea_chee



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masterbation, Other, Porn, Sexual Content, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_chee/pseuds/chelsea_chee
Summary: Mark needs to let off some stress, with the help of Ethereal Asshole Ed. Based in the universe antisepticdork has created. Anti/Mark-ish? But mostly just SoloMark.





	Does It Offend You, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've been damned so many times i've lost count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661291) by [antisepticdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisepticdork/pseuds/antisepticdork). 



> **_If you haven’t checked out the fic “i've been damned so many times i've lost count” then you really should. It is, *air kiss* magnificent. So much so, I had to pause my own writing just to get this piece out that wouldn’t stop bothering my brain hole. I’m going to fudge her timeline a bit, so hopefully she doesn’t mind too much?_**   
>  **  
>  _“Against the Grain” update is coming, I swear, but high-class smut takes a lot more brain-power than a PWP._ **   
>  **  
>  _Also, following in her footsteps of using a band/song to title this, because I’m total trash for the universe that she's created. Enjoy._ **   
> 

\- - - - -

 

Mark was stressed beyond belief.

He hadn’t felt the need to simultaneously grind his teeth AND pull his hair out in some time, but this game creator was seriously making him consider going bald. It was his fifth time reworking the design on this particular scene, and it seemed no matter what Mark did, they weren’t satisfied. It was getting to the point now where Mark was convinced they just didn’t like his style, as he couldn’t possibly think of any other way to work it. Normally, he could rant to a friend and blow off steam and be done with it, but namely his only friend (and crush), Jack, wasn’t working on this game with him. And he didn’t feel like bothering him about it when he had projects of his own to work on.

Also normally, by this point in time, Mark would have told them to fuck off (nice and professional, of course), but ever since gathering this new roommate he didn’t exactly ask for, he wasn’t really in a predicament where he could afford to do so. Not when his ‘ghost buddy’ was making craters in walls and ripping doors off hinges.

As much as Mark hated to admit it, he NEEDED this job for the money, but he also needed his sanity, before he built in a secret ‘fuck you’ to the creators via the coding. So that’s why he asked for a few days’ off – to gather some more creative thinking, he told them – but really he needed to relax. And due to constant having to rework a stupid love scene, he hadn’t even had time to do the one thing he used to relax.

Ol’ Righty was starting to feel neglected, the poor bastard.

So after Mark took Chica on her nightly walk, he intended to hop himself into the shower, grab his loofa, and set to work, but just the thought of that glorious jack-off session caused his feet to take him in a different direction: straight to his desktop. Situating himself, he barely had time to click into Google Chrome (incognition mode) before he remembered: Ethereal Asshole Ed.

Or Anti, as he just recently learned that the being liked to be called.

He had a friend who was living inside electronics, and _he was about to jack off_. “Um, hey,” Mark addressed the empty room, cheeks tinting pink half with the thought of feeling silly that he was talking to think air, and half with because of what he was about to say next. “I’ve got some uh… ahem, some stress to relieve, so if you don’t mind, like, staying in the kitchen the next thirty minutes, that’d be great.”

He had barely started typing in the address bar, before he saw the Word document flashing at the bottom of his task screen, popping up to a blank document. Feeling a chill down his back, Mark could almost sense a being leaning over him, keys deliberating being pressed down on the keyboard slowly. Precisely. “Do̢n̵'҉t̨̛͡ w̧a̵nt ̧͟me͜ ͞to͜ ͜wat̷̛͟c͠͏̧h̡͜?͜҉”  Anti asked, the screen fizzling on the sides like with quiet laughter.

“Well, I mean, I haven’t even taken you out to dinner and you’ve already seen my dick so uh…” Mark stalled, trying to be funny in order to break the awkward tension he was more than likely sure only he was feeling.

“So͟ ̶͡ru̵̢̢d̨̕e.͘” Anti responded, causing Mark to laugh, his shoulders shaking with relief. However, the keyboard stopped after that, and the chill on his back was gone, causing Mark to assume that maybe Anti went away to give him the privacy he actually asked for. Mark wasn’t even sure if that was possible; if Anti was already here and there and everywhere, or if he could pick and choose, but that had nothing to do with porn, which was at the affix of Mark’s mind at the moment.

Opening up his go-to site, Mark started to browse the categories. Now, normally Mark wasn’t a really picky guy. He could typically get off to anything pretty vanilla, but like with most people who watch porn, the more you watch, the more it takes to get you off. And Mark was running into that problem tonight. Find a video. Click on it. Get started with the lube. Couldn’t keep his attention. Next.

Too plain. Next.

Not feeling lesbo tonight. Next.

School girl – really? Next.

Abusive? Been there, done that. NOT a turn-on. Next.

“God – fuck!” Mark cursed under his breath; this was making him more stressed than ever! Wasn’t rubbing one out supposed to be doing the opposite? Clicking into a video of “best guy friends accidentally kiss”, it suddenly changed to one with whips and leather. Mark let out a squeak of surprise, visibly jumping in his seat, before noticing the flashing Word icon at the bottom.

Clicking it open, it simply read, “Need҉̛ ҉s̛om̴e͡ ͘ḩe̛͏̛l̛͠p͞?͢”

“Was I really doing that horrible of a job by myself?” Mark asked, the only response Anti giving him was clicking back to the webpage for him, starting the video as two guys – one dom and one sub – were making out, the sub immediately going to suck at his master’s dick, the former cooing affirmations to his pet.

Normally, Mark didn’t consider himself into this sort of kink, but it seemed to be working for him today, his cock springing to life at the video beforehand, Mark swiping his thumb across the top of his head, feeling his body spasm with the touch. Leaning his head back, he started to make shallow pumps, trying to imagine himself in the place of the dominant man, forcing someone to please you and getting off on that concept. The video suddenly jutted forward in time, to where the man was fucking his submissive, the latter screaming “more, more, fuck me _harder master_ ”.

Mark was moving faster now, his erection at full mast, when Anti started clicking open more videos. Videos Mark would have never dreamed of trying to watch. Sounds overlapping of men and women getting fucked, or doing the fucking, and the faster Mark went, the more videos popped open. “Almost… fuck…” Mark panted out, his body thrusting to meet in time with his hand, when suddenly a picture of Jack from FaceBook popped up, covering his entire screen.

“Fuck!” Mark yelled, startled, his mind instantly taking him to all of those videos, replacing each of the actors with the two of them, that vision causing his orgasm to come tumbling forward, the first stream of cum flying out and splattering against the computer screen. All over Jack’s grinning face. The image of seeing that (and wishing it was reality) caused Mark to only cum harder, throwing his head back, as he pumped his dick until the only sound in the room he could hear was his heavy panting.

Collapsing back down into his seat (when had he lifted off of it?), Mark felt sticky, sweaty, and disgusting, even more-so when he saw the mess he made on his keyboard and computer screen. “Holy…” He wiped the sweat off his brow, starting to roll his chair back in order to go grab some paper towels, when he saw the Word document flashing once more. He didn’t know how long it had been flashing for (did he black out while cumming? It sure felt that way), but as he opened it, there was scribbles and a lot of illegible words, with only one word Mark could understand at the bottom of it.

“F̸̴̛u͏c͏̢͠͏̵ķ̴͢͜”

Grinning a tired smile, Mark felt too exhausted to be embarrassed about what just went down, struggling to stand up, and walking on wobbly feet to the kitchen. He wondered if ghosts could orgasm, and the thought that Anti masturbated to him masturbating turned Mark on more than he liked to admit, or even think about at the moment.

Seems like he’ll need to do some more relaxing before getting back to work, in order to test his theory, of course.


End file.
